


Charles’ Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hot Weather, M/M, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles has had quite the day, and just wants to get his job done.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Charles’ Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based around my day today. It's 95 degrees, and I don't have any AC in my car. I ended up driving to two different towns/libraries to try and study, but then ended up waiting outside my Grandparents house to study in the quietness. Long story short, it's about 1AM, I've got a ton of studying done and needed to relax a bit.

It was 32 degrees out, and Charles was melting in the heat. He had a few assignments to do for Ferrari before the weekend ends. He was originally given two weeks to read through them and suggest things, but he just kept putting them aside for more important events.

He finally cleared his mind and sat down ready to start on the paperwork. Once he was sitting by the island in the kitchen, he was bothered by the stack of dirty dishes laying in the sink. This led to him washing them of course. After the dishes were washed, he noticed an unnaturally thick layer of dust on the lights that hung over the island. The next step was clearly to clean those, and maybe get the other harder to reach places he often ignored.

Before he knew it, his apartment was fully dusted, the paperwork sitting long forgotten on the island. Putting away the supplies, he remembered the paperwork. There it sat, a daunting task that he really didn’t want to do. Maybe he could go and vacuum the floors? That seemed like a great idea. He was already cleaning anyways.

A few hours passed, and his apartment was fully cleaned and ready to begin the week. It wasn’t a terribly long time to do it, but it was a distraction from what he should be doing. Charles decided that he just had to force himself to do the paperwork and found himself sitting at the counter reading and rereading the first line of the daunting papers.

With a sigh, he decided he needed a change of scenery. Packing the paperwork, a light laptop and its charger, along with a few other necessities into his bag he headed out. Charles took one last glance around the apartment, doing a double-check in his head. It felt like he was forgetting something, but he was sure it would be fine.

He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. As he arrived, the elevator to the parking garage was blocked off.

“Out of order, merde.” He swore, as he walked back to his apartment. Reaching the door, he went to open it, before he remembered that he managed to leave his jacket inside the apartment. With the only set of keys he owns. He swore again, as he checked his pockets.

“Phone, wallet, mask.” He spoke to himself, as checked the bag he packed earlier. It would be enough to get back in later today. He could always go to the library and get one of those study rooms. He nodded at the idea and went back to the broken elevator.

He sighed, as he pushed open the door to the stairs. Sure, he wouldn’t tire himself out walking down the five flights, but it didn’t mean he’d be happy about it. Especially in this heat. Had he mentioned that it was absurdly hot outside? He was not prepared to deal with the heat in his sweatpants and shirt.

The library was only about a thirty-minute walk away, but it still was a walk in the beating sun. Of all the days he forgot his keys in his apartment. He had checked with the office when he left, and they said they could only get a second pair of keys in the afternoon from the landlord.

He dragged his feet, before realizing that maybe wasn’t the smartest thing to do as it would prolong the journey. Charles ended up stopping midway through the walk to get bottled water, before noticing he didn’t have too much money in his wallet. A stop at the bank was in order, then.

The bank was another ten minutes away from the library, as he dejectedly set off in the new direction. It was strange, he noted, as the surrounding people including himself were wearing masks. Charles hadn’t quite gotten used to the new normal and missed being able to see everyone’s faces.

It helped a bit, however, as he could go more places a bit more secretly. Like Max’s apartment. He was fairly sure that the security guard knew who he was but was either unbothered by it or knew enough celebrities in Monaco to just ignore their business. It didn’t mater what the reason was it was just rather nice.

Arriving at the bank, he saw that the tellers were closed. The ATM was outside, in a supposedly convenient location. Charles just really wanted to stand in the air conditioning for a few minutes, but it seemed that even that wish was denied. He grabbed some money from the ATM before heading off towards the library.

This time, Charles was regretting his clothing choice. ‘ _Sweatpants, seriously? What kind of idiot wears sweatpants when it’s 32 degrees outside? Oh right, I do.’_ He complained to his conscience, then decided to send Max a quick text.

‘Won’t make it to dinner tonight, sorry mon amour </3’ He sent over to Max, before checking the battery on his phone. In hindsight, he should have known he forgot to plug it in the night before. It was just that kind of day.

His phone went off, and he glanced at the screen. It was Max, texting him a frowny face emoji with some broken hearts. For once, Charles regretted adding the emoji keyboard to Max’s phone. Half the time Max only sent him emojis, and while it was cute, it was also hard to decipher.

Arriving at the library after an unnaturally long detour, Charles went to the front desk to reserve one of the rooms.

“I’m so sorry, monsieur, rooms cannot be given due to COVID-19.” The elderly lady said sadly, and she handed his library card back. He knew that it wasn’t her fault, and she was only trying to be helpful.

“Ah, thank you. I’m sorry.” He mumbled and left. There wasn’t anywhere he could go and because of this stupid virus he was stuck outside. This was not his day. He watched as his phone gave him a notification that Lando had started streaming some game. Maybe he could go stop at Max’s until the landlord got his spare set of keys? That sounded like a good idea.

‘Change of plans, everything’s closed. Are you home?’ He sent over, and a second later he got a check, house, a key, a mute icon, a red dot and a desktop emoji. Charles didn’t even know where to start, but he figured the checkmark meant he was at his home.

Thankfully, for once today, he didn’t have to walk far. Max’s apartment was much closer to the Library, and Charles gave a happy sigh at the short five-minute walk. He felt like he was baking in his black sweatpants.

He arrived outside Max’s building, and the security guard gave him a nod before opening the door. Max must’ve buzzed him in, Charles smiled at his boyfriend. The instant he stepped inside; he was ready to pray to the inventor of air conditioning.

He went straight to the working elevator and pressed the call button. It took a few seconds, but the trusty metal box arrived. Charles didn’t even care now that it made a few questionable sounds as it stopped on Max’s floor.

He practically ran to Max’s door, as he found it was unlocked. How considerate and amazing of him to leave to door open. Charles decided to dump his backpack on the nearest surface, which was the small ottoman next to the door.

Once his bag was set aside, Charles walked into Max’s room. He was sure that Max probably had shorts laying around somewhere, and it wasn’t like Max would care that Charles borrowed them. He ended up finding a pair of denim shorts and put them on immediately. Next step was to grab a drink out of the fridge, and then find his amazing dutchman.

Opening the fridge, Charles praised his boyfriend once more, as he noticed the fresh Greek salad sitting in the fridge with a post-it note reading his name. Charles grabbed the salad and a glass of water and went in search of Max.

When he found Max, he was playing on his computer. Charles walked over to Max, leaned over the desktop, and kissed him.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had, mon amour.” Charles said wearily as he set the water and salad on the side of the desk, as Max shot him a very alarmed look. Charles raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. Max motioned somewhat frantically to the computer before Charles put it all together. The red dot emoji, the mute emoji, and the desktop emoji. He was streaming, assumingly with Lando. Charles was done with the day. He just exclaimed quite an array of swears before throwing himself on the couch next to the desktop.

“I paused it.” Max said, after a few seconds.

“Great, only _after_ I completely out us.” Charles groaned into one of the throw pillows, as he yawned. It was a terrible day, and to make things even better he hadn’t managed to read the papers for Ferrari. He groaned again, as he went to go get his backpack. Max managed to beat him to the backpack, holding it hostage.

“Neen, you have to explain first. Plus, we have to deal with the stream.” Max explained, as he kept the backpack close to him. Charles nodded dejectedly, as he muttered,

“Just promise me you’ll stop texting in emojis?”

“Ja, I promise.” Max agreed, as the two of them walked back into the spare bedroom Max used for streaming. He noticed that the moderators of his stream were doing damage control and moved it from the game channel to ‘just chatting’. Lando had spammed his discord about why he stopped, and then there were a bunch of spams from him about Charles. Lando’s stream chat must’ve said something about the events that occurred.

Max moved the camera and mic from the desktop toward the couch, where they could sit more comfortably. He resumed the stream, as he felt Charles lay his head on his shoulder.

“Alright. I’m sure many of you have questions but let me start. This is Charles, many of you know him as Ferrari’s little golden boy. I know him as my amazing boyfriend. We’ve been together for roughly a year. We hadn’t planned on outing ourselves until we both had World Championships, but I guess it happened a little earlier.” Max finished his introduction, as he then decided to add some basic rules.

“Before I start answering questions, let me make this crystal clear. Homophobic comments will be removed, and the user banned. Harassing us will result in you being banned. Anything that is meant in any sort of cruel way will be blocked and banned.” Max said in his best ‘serious’ voice, which Charles had to admit was rather intimidating. Charles nodded, as he watched the screen from the side.

The moderators had turned on slow chat and were censoring and banning the few terrible comments and people. Max read a few and answered them. When Charles noticed a few comments he was interested in, he would respond. Specifically, if they were meant to hate on Max. A few comments were asking why Charles seemed so tired, and then many people started asking it over and over.

“I’ve had the absolute worst day.” Charles grumbled, as he looked away from the camera. Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not knowing much about Charles’ day either.

“Going to explain, schat?” Max questioned, as Charles gave a small nod.

“Well it’s absurdly hot outside, and I have these papers to read for Ferrari-merde I still have to do that.” Charles swore under his breath, before he realized that Max put an arm around him.

“That can wait an hour. Let’s just enjoy this for a bit, ja?” Max reassured, and Charles gave a steady nod.

“The elevator to my apartment broke, and so I went to go back into my apartment, but my keys were all inside still. My landlord doesn’t get to the apartments until super later, so I was stuck locked out. I ended up walking the thirty minutes to the library in sweatpants and then realized I had no money. From there I took the walk to the bank, and then back to the library. I forgot all about Coronavirus, which has shut down all the study rooms and sitting options of the library. Next, I texted Max and he sent me _emojis_ of all things, which he absolutely loves and uses to text. That didn’t end up well if you guys could tell.” Charles pulled his phone from his pocket and showed it to the camera.

“So, then I walk into his apartment, and this absolutely amazing dutchman has everything perfect. A Greek Salad for me in the fridge, the doors unlocked, and the air conditioning set low. I go in here, to thank him, and then you guys know what happened next.” Charles finished, as Max whistled.

“That’s rough, buddy.” He said with a sly grin, as Charles shoved him away.

“Where did you even learn that?” He exclaimed, as Max started laughing. He pointed to the desktop screen, where Lando was calling him. Charles swore, as he curled into Max’s side.

“I think I’ll be stealing him for some movies, I’m sorry you guys.” Charles stated, as Max gave him a soft smile.

“That wraps up our stream for tonight, guys. I’ll see you all later! Thanks for tuning in to Charles’ Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.”


End file.
